La noche antes
by seddie love239
Summary: "No quiero seguir pretendiendo que no paso cada minuto de mi vida pensando en ti" O Sam va a casarse pero tiene sus dudas y acude con su enemigo/ex-pareja/amigo.


**Hola de nuevo, basicamente esta historia surgió por que tuve un momento post-depresión recordando todo lo que significo en mi vida Icarly y escribí esto en una hora. Asi que no esta muy bien pulido ni nada.**

**Disfruten (Aunque a medida que avanzas la historia deja de tener sentido, les advierto)**

_-No quiero seguir pretendiendo que no paso cada minuto de mi vida pensando en ti._

Sam nunca había sido la típica chica que imaginara su boda de en sueño como todas sus compañeras a las 13 años. Nunca había pensado en que serviría como postre o que canción bailaría como su primer baile y tampoco jamás se había detenido a pensar que existían al menos 10 diferentes tonalidades de blanco que se podían usar en un vestido. En lugar de soñar como solía hacer su mejor amiga Carly ella se había dedicado a atormentar a niños y comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sam deseo por un momento haber sido una niña un poco más normal, tal vez así se hubiera preparado mentalmente un poco mejor para esto. Tal vez así, las manos no le estuvieran sudando como locas y dejaría de tener esa tentadora idea de huir del país a la primera oportunidad.

El zumbido en su bolsillo derecho la distrajo por unos momentos. Seguramente sería Carly que desde que la había nombrado "organizadora/madrina" no había dejado de atosigarla cada 3 segundos desde hace 4 meses, y estaba en la razón, estaba vez era para recordarle que mañana a primera hora llegaría a su departamento con un equipo para comenzar a prepárala.

Mañana. La boda era mañana.

Ahora sí que sentía ganas de vomitar, por un momento considero seriamente el impulso de llamar a Spencer para que la tranquilizara pero seguramente el estaría con sus propios problemas. Había mencionado un plan con Calceto que involucraba una gran escultura para la boda y honestamente no quería saber de qué se trataba.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ahora mismo. O iba a perder toda la poca cordura que tenia.

* * *

"_No finjas que cada vez que me ves no piensas en ella" le dijo Melanie más sin embargo no era un reclamo, parecía más bien cansada de todo aquello "No soy ella"_

-Freddie, juro que si vuelves a tocar la radio una vez más voy a matarte- advirtió Sam dándole una mirada rápida para después volver a fijar su mirada en el camino.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- murmuro el levantando sus brazos en derrota.

Freddie no tenía ni idea de que estaba pensando Sam (realmente nunca tenia idea de lo que pensaba Sam, pero ahora era diferente) cuando decidió prácticamente secuestrarlo de la comodidad de su departamento a las 11 de la noche, el día antes de su boda. Todo parecía una locura, pero si algo había aprendido de ella en todos los años que la conocía era que no era bueno presionarla.

Y así estaba solo con su pijama y pantuflas que había solo podido recorrer a la prisa cuando Sam no le dio otra opción más que salir de su casa en pleno diciembre y montarse a la vieja camioneta que Sam usaba como modo de transporte.

-¿Puedo al menos preguntar a dónde vamos?

Sam refunfuño molesta y la escucho arremedarlo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan molesto?- le pregunto.

-Vale, eso quiere decir que no piensas decirme.

-Eso solo quiere decir que eres molesto- le contesto Sam con voz seca- Y idiota.

Freddie iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando vio que Sam apretó el volante con fuerza y decidió que por la seguridad de ambos sería mejor no hablar hasta que llegaran a donde sea que Sam quisiera llegar.

Sam seguía siendo igual de bonita que cuando eran jóvenes, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello más corto y si bien los años se estaban comenzando a hacer notar no era de una mala manera, simplemente toda ella se veía más astuta, más inteligente y más Sam. Era difícil de explicar pero aun podía ver lo que su yo adolescente había visto para enamorarse de Sam.

Carly había sido su primer amor, había babeado por ella como por ninguna otra persona y había llorado por su amor imposible en más noches de lo que su orgullo le permitía admitir. Sam por otro lado había sido el gran amor de su vida, ella había hecho que comenzara a ver el mundo de una manera completamente distinta y también había hecho que saltara literalmente de alegría, con ella se había sentido completo y había experimentado sensaciones que nunca creyó que solo pertenecían a las películas romanticonas de Hollywood. Sam también había roto su corazón en millones de pedazos pero después de todas las peleas y lloriqueos por parte de ambos, sabían que no podían simplemente dejar de hablarse y siguieron como amigos/enemigos.

Después de una hora de conducir, Sam aparco delante de una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba literalmente en medio de la nada.

-Ya llegamos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- le dijo el con incredulidad, pero al ver su cara no vio ni una pizca de gracia- Ok, estas hablando en serio. No es que quiera que te ofendas pero ¿Qué demonios hacemos a las 12 de la noche en medio de la carretera a unas cuantas horas antes de tu boda?

Sam no lo miro ni siquiera.

-Oh dios, ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Por eso me trajiste? Sam, soy tu padrino no puedes simplemente asesinarme- dijo Freddie rápidamente- Tu tapicería quedara manchada de sangre. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es quitar las manchas de sangre?

-Eres un idiota- Sam le dijo antes de sonreír un poco.- Estamos aquí por que se me antojaba un chocolate.

Freddie enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Olvida lo que dije antes, por favor mátame. Ahora dime que te pasa, se que no me sacaste de mi casa en medio de la noche y luego condijiste por casi una hora por un chocolate.

Ahora estaba 95% seguro de que algo le pasaba a Sam, el otro 5% podía ser que su historia ridícula del chocolate era cierta y el se había preocupado en vano.

-¿Cómo esta Melanie?

-Bien, ella está bien.- le aseguro él. No quería decirle que lo había dejado, suponía que era algo que Melanie querría decirle.- Le ofrecieron un puesto de jefa de planta en Texas.

Sam sonrió con esa sonrisa que Freddie solía adorar, la sonrisa de lado sin ninguna malicia en ella. Simplemente pura y refrescante, algo que ella no dejaba ver mucho.

-Wow, eso es increíble. Supongo que Melanie estará encantada siempre ha tenido esa idea de Texas y los vaqueros aunque yo he intentado decirle que….

-Sam- la detuvo el.

-Me voy a casar mañana.

-Lo se, recibí la invitación hace un mes- le respondió un poco confundido.

La mujer frente a el pareció rejuvener unos diez años en ese mismo momento. Esa era Sam su amiga y en ocasiones fuente de dolor con la que grababa un popular programa en internet.

-No lo entiendes- dijo negando con la cabeza- Me voy a casar, yo… Sam Puckett. Voy a caminar por un pasillo con un vestido blanco y me voy a casar. Y voy a tener hijos y voy a criarlos y ellos van a depender de mi y joder, eso me asusta. ¿Y que si me equivoco y no me debo casar? ¿Qué si termino buscando a mi pareja ideal toda mi vida?

Freddie ahora sentía que la entendía un poco.

-No eres Pam, Sam.

Y fue ahí cuando Sam se quebró, Sam que nunca se dejaba ver llorar por otra persona que no fuera Carly Shay se dejó llorar en frente de él.

-No eres ella. Lo sabes ¿cierto? Tu siempre has sido mejor. Dices que no te preocupas por nadie mas que por ti misma, pero no es cierto. Te preocupas por Carly, por Spencer, por Gibby, por Melanie y…. hasta por mi. Eres inteligente y nunca te dejas de esforzar por conseguir lo que quieres. Eres jodidamente divertida y siempre haces sentir mejor a las personas cuando están a tu lado. Cuidas de las cosas que quieres y cuando algo te sale mal siempre intentas disimular que no te afecta, siempre intentas disimulas que nada de te afecta de hecho. Eres… eres casi perfecta.

Con eso Freddie la abrazo y Sam por primera vez no se quejó en lo absoluto. El tampoco de quejo cuando sintió las lágrimas manchar su camisa y cuando ella intencionalmente se sonó en el.

-Gracias Freddie- dijo ella seriamente.

Freddie movió la mano para restarle importancia.

\- ¿Sabes? Todo lo que dijiste….Suena casi como si me amaras- dijo ella intentando restarle un poco de tensión al ambiente.

-Lo hice una vez- y rio más para sí mismo que para ella.

Cuando Sam lo volvió a dejar en la entrada de su edificio eran casi las 2 de la mañana y no había parado de quejarse todo el camino de lo poco que iba a dormir por su culpa. Freddie bajo de la camioneta y dispuesto a aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño se giró hacia la camioneta de nuevo que seguía parada frente al edificio y toco la ventanilla que estaba de su lado.

Sam la bajo confundida.

-¿Se te olvido algo?

-¿Recuerdas que hace rato bromeaste sobre yo estando enamorado de ti? ¿Qué si lo estoy? ¿Qué si estoy enamorado de ti?

-Freddie no estoy para tus bromas mañana….- se calló al ver la mirada que él le daba- Amar es una palabra muy fuerte.

-Lo se, por eso la uso.

-Tu sabes que no puedo Freddie ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?

El frio le calaba en los huesos pero se sentía tan bien por fin admitir lo que venía pensando desde hace un tiempo.

-No te cases.

-Lo amo. ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo pensé que iba a terminar contigo pero cuando me dijiste que tú y Melanie salían sabía que todo se había acabado. Así que buenas noches, borra todas esas ideas raras de tu cabeza.

-Y yo te amo Sam, siempre te he amado y no puedo borrarlo de mi cabeza. Probablemente nunca deje de hacerlo y solo estoy cansado. No quiero seguir pretendiendo que no paso cada minuto de mi vida pensando en ti, porque lo hago. Todos los días. Quiero saber qué piensas, si eres feliz, cual es la canción que está pegada en tu cabeza por el momento y… te amo, joder. Te amo. No puedes casarte.

-Freddie…- y ahí supo que había perdido. La había perdido desde hace 2 años pero ahora acaba oficialmente.

Ya lo había dicho, no podía perder nada más. Ella se iba a casar aunque le acabara de revelar sus más oscuros sentimientos, ella iba a ser feliz y él se iba a quedar a verla vivir su vida... Solo actuó por impulso y el beso por lo que probablemente sería la última vez.

* * *

Sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta.

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de esta mini historia. Ya saben que los reviews son el alimento de mi alma y todo eso. Si les interesa saber que desicion tomo Sam diganme y lo considerare.**


End file.
